kingarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Camelot Legends
Camelot Legends is a fast-paced, non-collectible card game for 2 - 4 players, featuring over 100 different cards with illustrations from leading artists. It takes about an hour to play. Players collect knight cards and send them off on adventures. The tales of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table have inspired artists, scholars, and dreamers for over a thousand years. Now you can relive the legends of Camelot by sending powerful knights to mysterious lands in order to accomplish the world's greatest adventures! Rules of Chivalry I. Quick Start Beginner Rules Set-Up Place the 3 Location Cards in the center of the playing area, at least 12 inches apart from each other in a pattern resembling the one shown at right. In the upper right corner of every card in the game is a "Game Level" icon that matches one of three colors (White = Beginner, Blue = Standard, Red = Advanced). Separate the cards by Game Level, and place all the Blue (Standard) and Red (Advanced) cards back in the box; they will not be used during the Beginner Game. Note that the three Special Cards and the three Final Events are not introduced until the Standard Game. Shuffle the remaining Event Cards and place them in a face down stack near the center of the playing area. Shuffle the Character Cards, deal five to each player to form their starting hands, and then place the remainder in a face down stack beside the Event deck. Leave space for a separate discard pile for each deck. Shuffle the Reference Cards (one for each player), making sure you include the Reference Card with the Pendragon Symbol in the upper left corner. Deal each player a face up Reference Card for referral throughout the game. The player who was dealt the Reference Card with the Pendragon Symbol will go first. Each player is now assigned a color that matches one of the four sides of the Location Cards (blue, red, yellow, or green); choose the color closest to each player on the Location Cards. This is the side of the Locations where each player will play his Characters during the game. Starting with the first player and continuing clockwise around the table, each player now plays one Starting Character from his hand beside the Location of his choice, making sure his Starting Character is placed beside the appropriately colored side of the Location (blue side for the blue player, red side for the red player, and so on). Overview of the Game Each Character possesses six Ability Icons (Combat, Diplomacy, Adventure, Cunning, Chivalry and Psyche) followed by Ability Scores that range from -1 to 6. Players play Characters from their hands beside the Location Cards. A group of Characters belong- ing to the same player at the same Location is called a Company. Characters belonging to the same player at two different Locations are not considered part of the same Company. Each Character with a Shield in the upper left corner is a Knight. The symbol on each Knight's Shield denotes the Allegiance he shares with certain other Knights. Although the Allegiance Shield has no game rules associated with it, a Knight's Allegiance might be referred to on other cards. The back of the Rulebook lists all the game's Allegiances. Throughout the game, Location Events are drawn from the Event deck and placed on top of their corresponding Locations. For exam - ple, the Black Knight is a Forest Event, so it would be placed on top of the Perilous Forest. Each Location Event lists a Requirement in the lower right corner needed to complete the Event. This Requirement consists of one or more Ability Icons, each of which is followed by a number ranging from 6 to 18. A Company of Characters at the appropriate Location needs to possess combined Ability Scores that equal or exceed the Requirements in order to complete the Event. For example, a Company at the Perilous Forest would need a combined Combat Score of 12 or higher to complete the Black Knight Event. Each Event is worth a number of Victory Points ranging from 1 to 6. At the end of the game, the player who has acquired the most Victory Points wins the game! Playing the Game Starting with the first player and continuing clockwise around the table, each player takes a turn as the active player by following, in strict order, the following four phases of the turn. Play will continue until the Event Deck is empty and all the Event Cards are completed. 1. Draw Event Card: At the beginning of every turn, the active player must draw the top card of the Event deck. If the card drawn is a Special Event, it is resolved immediately and then discarded. If it is a Location Event (Camelot Event, Cornwall Event, or Forest Event), it is placed face up on top of its corre- sponding Location, beside any other Location Events already placed there. 2. Use Optional Card Text ("may"): Each Character possesses Card Text that allows him to function during the game in a special way. If this Card Text includes the word "may," then the Text is considered optional and can only be used once per turn during the second phase of the active player's turn. Some Characters possess a Threat Icon (see right) embed- ded in their Card Text. These Characters possess Text that allows them to discard an opponent's Character at the same Location. 3. Complete Location Events: The active player now checks to see if any of his Companies have met the Requirements for any Location Events (see page 3 above). If so, the player can complete the Location Event(s) and place the com- pleted Event(s) face up in front of him in an area called his Victory Display. A player may only complete one Location Event per turn at each Location. 4. Two Card Actions: The active player now performs two of the following Card Actions. A player may perform the Card Actions in any order, and may even perform the same Card Action more than once (provided he spends one of his Card Actions each time). *'Draw a Character:' A player can spend an Action to draw a new Character Card from the Character deck and place it into her hand. No player can exceed her Hand Limit of 5 cards. Players may not voluntarily discard cards from their hands. *'Play a Character:' A player can spend an Action to play a Character Card from his hand to a Location on the table. There is a Company Limit of 6 Characters per Location for each player. *'Move 1 or 2 Characters:' A player can spend an Action to move 1 or 2 of her Characters from one Location to any other Location, as long as this will not increase the size of any of her Companies past the Company Limit. If a player chooses to move two Characters together as part of the same Action, those Characters must begin and end their movement together. Winning the Beginner Game When the Event deck is empty and the last Location Event on the table has been completed, each player totals up the Victory Points in his Victory Display. The player with the most points wins! Moving on to the Standard Game Play the Beginner Game only once or twice to familiarize yourself both with the general rules of the game and with many of its Characters. You should then read the full Rulebook and play the Standard Game, which incorporates all the White Icon cards and the Blue Icon cards. You will find that the Standard Game is much more strategic and interactive. Also, once you start playing the Standard Game, you will find that each game is completely different because you play with a random pool of Events each time! II. Standard Game Rules The Standard Rules are very similar to the Beginner Rules, but also add many new elements such as Final Events and Special Cards. Note that the Standard Rules incorporate both the White Icon (Beginner) and Blue Icon (Standard) cards. You will not be able to play a full game with just the Blue Icon cards. Camelot Legends also includes Red Icon (Advanced) cards that add even more interaction, strategy, and flavor to the game. However, there are not separate Advanced Rules for these cards. Instead, once you've become comfortable with all the White Icon and Blue Icon cards, start adding Red Icon cards into the Standard Game to enjoy the full experience of the legendary tales of Camelot! External Links: *The manufacturer's website *The BoardGameGeek listing for Camelot Legends Category:Games